Mahmoud Abbas/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Presiden Jerman, Christian Wulff dan Mahmoud Abbas. Dapd Joachim Gauck - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck (R) meets with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas at the Bellevue Palace in Berlin Oct. 19, 2013. (Xinhua/Pool) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (left) shakes hands with Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas (right), during their meeting in the West Bank City of Ramallah on November 15, 2014. (AFP/Abbas Momani) Angela Merkel - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel und Palästinenserpräsident Mahmud Abbas bei einem Treffen in Berlin © Hannibal Hanschke/Reuters Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El presidente de la ANP, Mahmud Abbas, ha conseguido el apoyo del presidente de la República de Francia, Jacques Chirac, al Gobierno de unidad nacional palestino. AP Mahmoud Abbas - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Staying positive: Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas, pictured in Paris today with French President Nicolas Sarkozy, promised not to jump to any quick decisions over the peace talks. AP François Hollande - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas a été reçu par François Hollande le 15 avril à Paris. DOMINIQUE FAGET / AFP Emmanuel Macron - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| J'ai échangé ce soir avec Mahmoud ABBAS, le président de l'Autorité Palestinienne, qui est en visite officielle en France. @EmmanuelMacron Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| De Palestijnse president Mahmoud Abbas heeft vandaag koningin Beatrix ontmoet op Paleis Huis ten Bosch in Den Haag. ANP Mahmoud Abbas - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch King Willem-Alexander (right) receives Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas (left) at Noordeinde Palace in The Hague, Netherlands, on October 30, 2015. (AFP/ANP/Remko de Waal) Mahmoud Abbas - Mark Rutte.jpg| Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas, left, and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte meeting in The Hague on Oct. 29, 2015 (SAFA.ps) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI recibió al líder palestino Mahmoud Abbas y este invitó al Pontífice a Tierra Santa. | AP Francisco - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Francisco saluda al presidente palestino, Mahmud Abbas, en el Vaticano. ALBERTO PIZZOLI / POOL (EFE) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Spain's King Juan Carlos (L) welcomes Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas at Zarzuela Palace in Madrid September 2, 2009. (Reuters) Felipe VI - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Don Felipe de Borbón, junto a Mahmud Abbas, pasan revista a las tropas. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| España pedirá a la UE el levantamiento del bloqueo israelí sobre la Franja de Gaza Mahmoud Abbas - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, posa para los medios junto al presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Abu Mazen (Mahmud Abbás). (EFE/Kote Rodrigo) Mahmoud Abbas - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El secretario general del PSOE, Pedro Sánchez ha reiterado este martes al presidente de la Autoridad Palestina, Mahmud Abbas, el compromiso del PSOE con el reconocimiento del Estado palestino. Reppublica.com Grecia * Ver Kostas Karamanlis - Sin imagen.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Costas Karamanlis (L) shakes hands with Palestinian President Mahmud Abbas before their meeting in Athens 23 April 2007. Abbas is on a three-day visit to Greece, part of a European tour aimed at convincing EU countries to lift a year-long suspension of direct aid to the Hamas-led government. AFP PHOTO / Aris Messinis. Getty George Papandreou - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (R), President of the Socialist International George Papandreou (C) and Israel's Defence Minister Ehud Barak (L) shake hands during a Socialist International congress in Lagonisi July 1, 2008. The three-day congress discusses climate change, peace and the resolution of conflicts, the world economy and migration.(Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian leader meets Ciampi, comments. AP Archive Giorgio Napolitano - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Napolitano vede Shimon Peres e Mahmoud Abbas. (Quirinale) Mahmoud Abbas - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Mattarella ha ricevuto il Presidente della Palestina, Abbas. Quirinale.it Mahmoud Abbas - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| WRAP Abbas meets Italian FM; demo in Gaza calling for unity, ADDS Abbas presser. AP Archive Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is seen during a meeting with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas on July 10, 2007 in Ramallah, West Bank. Palestinian leaders asked Prodi to help restart Mid-East peace talks and create an economic recovery plan for the Palestinian territories. Mahmoud Abbas - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| In this photo released by the Palestinian Authority, Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, right, is greeted by Palestinian President, Mahmoud Abbas, left, as they meet in the West Bank town of Bethlehem, Wednesday, Feb. 3, 2010. Italy's prime minister has called for empathy for all victims, whether of the Holocaust or Israel's war on Gaza. Associated Press Mahmoud Abbas - Mario Monti.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti welcomes Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (L) during a meeting in Rome on Dec. 17, 2012. (Xinhua/POOL) Enrico Letta - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El primer ministro italiano Enrico Letta, izquierda, y el presidente palestino Mahmud Abbas en la ciudad cisjordana de Ramala. Foto/AP Mahmoud Abbas - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (R) shakes hands with Italy's Prime Minister Matteo Renzi during their meeting in the West Bank city of Bethlehem July 22, 2015 REUTERS/Luay Sababa/Pool Mahmoud Abbas - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Con il presidente palestinese Mahmoud Abbas. Una lunga amicizia tra Italia e Palestina @PaoloGentiloni Giuseppe Conte - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Governo Italiano Presidenza del Consiglio dei Ministri. Governo Italiano Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen and President of the Palestinian National Authority Mahmoud Abbas. Photo: Lehtikuva Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image supplied by the Palestinian President's Office (PPO), Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas meets with President of Finland Sauli Vainamo Niinisto on September 26, 2012 in New York City. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair has been talking to Israel about what it can do to bolster Fatah chief Mr Abbas. (File photo) Loay Abu Haykel: Reuters Gordon Brown - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Abbas and British PM Gordon Brown at a joint press conference. President Mahmoud Abbas on YouTube David Cameron - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas with British PM David Cameron. (photo credit:REUTERS) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| On 13 September 2006, while on an official visit in Israel, the President of the Republic of Poland Mr Lech Kaczyński met with the President of the Palestinian Autonomy Mr Mahmud Abbas. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Presidents of Poland and the Palestinian Authority Bronislaw Komorowski and Mahmoud Abbas meet. prezydent.pl Andrzej Duda - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas (right) and Polish President Andrzej Duda seen during a joint press conference in the West Bank city of Bethlehem, January 18, 2017. (Wisam Hashlamoun/Flash90) Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Russian-Palestinian Relations © Sputnik/ Dmitry Astakhov Mahmoud Abbas - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (L) shakes hands with his Palestinian counterpart Mahmud Abbas during their meeting at the Novo-Ogaryovo residence outside Moscow on April 13, 2015. (Photo credit: AFP/ POOL / SERGEI ILNITSKY) Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian president Mahmud Abbas (R) welcomes Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko at the Palestinian Authority leadership compound in the West Bank city of Ramallah, 15 November 2007. Yushchenko is on a three-day visit to Israel and the Palestinian Territories. Fuentes Categoría:Mahmoud Abbas